Hinata
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Jadilah anak pendiam. Jangan bantah kata-kata Ayah karena itu bisa membuatnya marah. Bicaralah kalau kamu memang benar-benar butuh. Jangan bantah Ayah Hiashi karena ia adalah ayah kandungmu' Matanya terpejam 'Bantu aku agar aku bisa terbang ke surga'RnR?


Bikin fanfic oneshot lagi!!! Ahahay... rencananya ini adalah sekuel dari Tuhan Yang Nampak. Tapi udah nggak ada sasusaku. Maklum... Sakuranya aja udah mati. Ada sedikit sasuhina-nya tapi bukan merupakan unsur romance. Saya tidak pandai membuat fanfic yang isinya penuh dengan kata-kata puitis atau sejenisnya bahkan ngasih judulnya doang aja ngasal, jadi maafkanlah...

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Mpu Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Hinata H.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**Hinata**

**-**

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, murid baru disini. Mohon kerjasamanya" Gadis berambut biru gelap itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Sementara murid-murid yang lain hanya bengong. Ibu guru Shizune bahkan melongo. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, Shizune-sensei." Gadis bernama Hinata itu pun kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Dan hingga bel istirahat terdengar, Hinata terus saja diam.

"Eh...eh...tuh murid baru sombong banget, ya! Judes!" kata Karin—si penyebar gosip—pada teman-teman se-genk-nya sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih menyibukkan diri membaca buku. Tayuya dan Konan mengangguk. "He-eh. Daritadi diem mulu. Gue sapa juga nggak dijawab."

Saat sedang asyik menggosip tentang Hinata, orang yang digosipkan itu berpapasan dengan mereka. Dia mendengar semuanya. Ia hentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik ke arah sekumpulan penggosip itu.

"Permisi. Saya Hinata. Saya juga tahu kalau kalian semua sudah tahu akan hal itu" kata Hinata—masih dengan nada bicara yang dingin. "Saya bukan orang yang sombong karena tidak ada satu pun milik saya yang bisa saya sombongkan ke kalian. Maaf kalau saya judes. Permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata 'pedas' itu, ia pun berlalu. Mencoba menyingkir dari para penggosip itu.

**Hinata memang seorang anak yang pendiam. Walau begitu, dia anak yang cerdas. Ibunya ****meninggal sewaktu ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Hinata tak pernah punya teman...**

'Nggak ada waktu buat basa-basi sama temen. Lagipula, aku juga nggak punya temen satu pun' bisiknya dalam hati sambil menggigit sandwich yang dibelinya di kantin.

**Setiap pulang sekolah, Hinata selalu mampir ke warung milik Oom Shikamaru dan Tante Temari. Dia mencoba membantu dengan bekerja disana. Melakukan pekerjaan apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebagai tanda balas budi pada orang yang sudah membiayai sekolahnya selama ini...**

Suatu malam, sekitar pukul 22.00, Hinata pulang larut malam karena harus merawat Tante Temari yang sedang sakit sementara Oom Shikamaru sibuk bekerja di warung.

"Ayah...?" bisiknya pelan. Ia terpaku di depan pintu rumah yang barusaja ia buka. Di dalamnya gelap. Semua lampunya mati. Tiba-tiba sosok itu ada dihadapannya dan...

DUAAK!, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di punggung Hinata hingga menyisakan bekas lebam di punggungnya itu. "Aduuuuh..." rintihnya menahan rasa sakit.

Sosok pria jangkung berambut panjang itu nampak berdiri dengan tegap dihadapannya sambil menggenggam sebilah kayu. "Heh, anak sial! Darimana saja kamu? Baru pulang larut malam begini? Keluyuran kemana aja, hah? Kecil-kecil berani berontak! Mana makan malam untukku? Aku sudah lapar. Dasar nggak becus!"

Kembali Hinata dipukul. Yang terasa kini dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes. "Ampun, Ayah! Hinata belum sempat nyiapin makan malam untuk Ayah. Tapi Hinata nggak keluyuran. Tadi Oom Shikamaru minta tolong Hinata buat ngerawat Tante Temari yang lagi sakit. Jadi baru bisa pulang seka..."

DUAAK!, pukulan keras kembali ia dapatkan. Sementara sosok pria itu terlihat semakin marah. "Alah, kecil-kecil berani bohong kamu, ya! Jujur saja, kau itu habis keluyuran sama siapa? Dasar nggak tau diri!" bentaknya lagi.

"Sumpah, Ayah. beneran. Hinata nggak bohong."

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Terus-menerus Hinata dipukuli dan disiksa habis-habisan. Dia hanya diam saat mendapat perlakuan kejam dari ayah kandungnya itu.

Keesokan harinya, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata sudah duduk dihadapan Guru BK—Anko.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Anko dengan begitu cemas.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia pun menjawab pertanyaan itu sekedarnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Anko-sensei."

"Tapi badanmu ini kenapa? Kenapa bisa luka-luka seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hinata tertunduk. "Ayah."

"Hah—?!"

"Ayah Hiashi" Hinata terisak. Anko berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekati gadis malang itu. Ia mengelus pundak Hinata dengan lembut. "Ayahmu sendiri yang melakukannya? Kenapa tidak lapor? Ini kasus penganiayaan."

Diusapnya kedua semua air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Ini bukan penganiayaan melainkan sebuah kasih sayang yang Ayah Hiashi berikan padaku."

Anko pun terdiam. Iba hatinya melihat nasib murid yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan Ayah Hinata dan mencoba menasehati orang tersebut. Tapi Ayah Hinata memang jarang ada dirumah. Hanya malam hari. Itu pun kadang-kadang.

**3 bulan kemudian, kecerdasan Hinata sudah terlihat dan diakui orang-orang di sekolahnya. Guru-guru bangga pada muridnya yang cerdas ini tapi sayang, Hinata sering terlibat masalah dengan genk para penggosip yang diketuai oleh Karin.**

"Anak cacat mental!" kata Karin saat berjalan melewati Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Ia memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan benci. Sementara kedua teman disisinya itu mengangguk setuju. "Sombong banget. Padahal temen aja nggak punya. Dasar anak autis! Cewek gila!"

BRAKK!, Hinata menggebrak meja dihadapannya itu penuh emosi. Karin yang melihat ekspresi gadis berambut biru gelap itu cuma tersenyum licik. Ketiga orang itu berhenti dan berbalik memandang Hinata yang masih terbakar emosi. Ditariknya kerah baju Karin dengan kasar. "Omong kosong! Kalian semua tidak berhak menilaiku seperti itu. Memangnya kalian semua tahu apa tentang aku? Kalian itu bener-bener cewek biadab yang nggak punya harga diri! Bisanya cuma ngegosip."

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata mengepal tangan kanannya dan bersiap memukul wajah Karin keras-keras. Tapi saat itu, tanpa sengaja guru Tsunade melihat perkelahian itu.

"HINATA!" panggil Tsunade sebelum Hinata sempat mendaratkan pukulan telaknya ke wajah Karin.

Kembali ke ruang BK, tempat guru Anko berada.

"Kenapa kamu berbuat kasar pada teman sekelasmu? Ibu dengar dari Karin, katanya kamu juga membentak dan berbicara kotor padanya. Apa benar?" tanya Anko penuh selidik.

"Hampir semuanya benar" jawab Hinata singkat dengan nada tegas. "Memang aku membentaknya tadi. Tapi itu bukan kata-kata kotor. Hanya kata-kata yang sering Ayah Hiashi ucapkan padaku. Aku hanya menerapkannya saja. Saya juga tidak akan bicara kalau memang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan."

"Lantas kenapa kamu bicara begitu tadi?"

"Karena mereka sudah menghina saya."

**Dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup singkat, latar belakang keluarga Hinata tersebar ke murid-murid yang lain. Tentang Ayahnya yang seorang pemabuk dan penjudi juga orang yang kasar. Ia bisa mendengar murid-murid lain yang sedang membicarakan dirinya, juga ayahnya...**

PLAAK!, Hinata dengan kasarnya menampar wajah ketiga cewek penggosip—Karin, Tayuya, dan Konan—karena mereka sudah mulai berani menghina Ayah kandungnya. Berkat kekerasan yang ia lakukan tadi, dipanggil lagilah ia ke ruang BK oleh guru Anko.

Saat ditanyai macam-macam didalam, ia dengan tegas hanya menjawab, "Saya menampar mereka semua karena saya tidak rela Ayah saya dihina hingga sedemikian rupa."

**Alur kehidupan Hinata selalu sama. Hanya berkisar antara sekolah, warung Oom Shikamaru, rumah, dan ruang BK. Kehidupan masa remajanya hanya diisi dengan siksaan dari Ayahnya sendiri, hinaan dari cewek-cewek penggosip, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh selidik dari Anko-sensei. Bosan. Ia sudah bosan pada hidup...**

"Bosan! Aku bosan hidup begini terus. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin bertemu Mama Kurenai lagi" keluh Hinata yang kini berada di atap gedung sekolah sambil merenung meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba saja seeorang menyapanya dari belakang. Entah siapa, ia tidak tahu. Karena ia tak mengenal siapa pun. Muncullah sesosok pemuda berwajah tampan berbadan jangkung—yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelasnya—yang berambut hitam legam yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam. "Ngapain ngelamun sendirian? Ntar kalo ada setan lewat, bisa lompat ke bawah tuh!"

"Emang niatnya gitu!"

"Hah—?!" Si kakak kelas itu heran + kaget. "Emang kenapa? Kok mau bunuh diri?"

"Stress" jawab Hinata pendek. "Gue nggak kuat kalo harus hidup lebih lama lagi. Buat bernapas sedikit aja susah."

"Segitunya?" tanya si kakak kelas itu heran. Ia mendudukkan diri dipinggiran atap disamping Hinata. "Gue Sasuke Uchiha, siswa teladan yang bentar lagi mau lulus. Situ?"

"Sasuke? Sasuke yang suka dikerubutin cewek-cewek se-sekolah itu?" kata Hinata tak percaya. Ia memang tidak terlalu tahu soal Sasuke tapi ia tahu kalau cowok itu idola nomor 1 disekolahnya.

"Hnnn..." Sasuke menatap langit yang saat itu sedang cerah. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke gadis disampingnya itu. "Ada masalah? Cerita aja! Meskipun gue nggak kenal lo, mungkin gue bisa bantu."

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya. "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata, ya?" Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menatap langit. "Ada masalah, kan? Jadi, Hinata mau cerita nggak?"

Hinata ikut menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya. Seutas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Lalu ia mulai curhat pada Sasuke, "Waktu kecil dulu, gue bahagia. Seneng rasanya punya orang tua yang baik banget. Tapi sejak Ayah Hiashi sering mabuk-mabukan sama judi, semuanya jadi berubah. Nggak ada yang mau temenan sama gue. setiap hari, gue sama Mama Kurenai jadi bulan-bulanannya. Gue dipukul. Ditampar. Ditendang. Begitu juga Mama Kurenai. Ayah Hiashi cuma ngomong-ngomong kasar ke gue. Tapi Mama Kurenai selalu bilang..."

"_Jadilah anak pendiam. Jangan bantah kata-kata Ayah karena itu bisa membuatnya marah. Bicaralah kalau kamu memang benar-benar butuh. Jangan bantah Ayah Hiashi karena ia adalah ayah kandungmu..."_

"Bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan lamunan sekilas Hinata.

"Jadilah anak pendiam. Jangan bantah kata-kata Ayah karena itu bisa membuatnya marah. Bicaralah kalau kamu memang benar-benar butuh. Jangan bantah Ayah Hiashi karena ia adalah ayah kandungmu..." jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Udah gue coba buat patuhin kata-kata Mama Kurenai. Tapi kalo itu berarti gue harus diem aja tiap kali disiksa dan dihina Ayah Hiashi, lama-lama gue juga nggak kuat. Sabar itu ada batasnya. Gue bosen! Gue udah muak sama kehidupan kayak gini. Kenapa sih, hidup gue harus selalu diisi file-file kotor dari Ayah Hiashi? Diisi perbuatan-perbuatan kasar Ayah Hiashi? Apa artinya hidup ini? Mending gue mati aja!"

Hinata menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Berusaha menahan gejolak perasaan tertekannya yang meluap-luap. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan iba. "Tapi kalo lo mati, Mama Kurenai lo gimana?"

"Mama Kurenai udah nggak ada" Hinata mendongak dan menatap langit dalam-dalam. "Mama Kurenai ninggalin gue duluan ke surga. Yang mempercepat kepergiannya adalah Ayah Hiashi."

"_Kapan sih Ayah Hiashi sadar? Ayah itu salah! Harusnya Ayah berenti mabuk-mabukan. Ayah juga nggak usah terus-terusan mukul Mama Kurenai..."_

"_Jangaaaan...!!"_

"_Mamaaaaaaa...!! ayaaaaah, jangaaaaaan...!!!"_

Sasuke terhenyak. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di tepian atap. "Sebenernya yang salah itu gue. Cuma gara-gara gue nyoba nasehatin Ayah Hiashi. Gue bilang biar Ayah berenti mabuk-mabukan, berenti mukulin Mama Kurenai. Tapi yang ada, Ayah Hiashi malah marah besar. Waktu itu Mama Kurenai ngelindungin gue. Kepala Mama dihantam pake botol miras keras-keras. Banyak darah yang menetes keluar dari kepalanya. Mama Kurenai gegar otak. Meninggal."

"Ucapan gue waktu itu bener-bener gue inget. Jujur, gue paling takut kalo harus nginget-inget kejadian tragis itu" kata Hinata dengan air mata yang terus berlinangan.

"Apa kamu juga menganggap Mama Kurenai-mu adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tuhan Yang Nampak?!"

"Ya. Tuhan Yang Nampak berarti kedekatan yang menjauh. Misalnya mama" Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ada seseorang yang 3 tahun lalu memberitahukan tentang hal itu padaku. Namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Hinata mengusap air matanya. "Mungkin Mama Kurenai memang Tuhan Yang Nampak."

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan merapat di tepian atap. Seakan siap untuk melompat. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin menyusul Mama Kurenai ke Surga."

Ia kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke penuh senyum. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Boleh" Sasuke beralan maju mendekati Hinata yang masih berada di tepian atap. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Dorong aku ke bawah sana" Mata lavendernya menatap langit kemudian terpejam. "Bantu aku agar aku bisa terbang ke surga menyusul Mama Kurenai. Dengan begitu, hatiku akan merasa tenang."

"Hah—?!" Sasuke kaget.

"Maukah kau?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Baiklah... karena aku sudah menyanggupi permintaan tolongmu tadi."

Keduanya memejamkan mata. Perlahan Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke bawah dari atas atap gedung betingkat 6. Dan dia pun terjatuh.

"_Bagaikan terbang. Terbang ke bawah. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku ingin menyusul Mama Kurenai. __Asalkan bersama Mama, hatiku bisa terasa begitu tenang. Maka dari itu, tunggulah aku dari atas sana karena nanti aku juga pasti akan tiba disana..."_

Sampai di dasarnya, Hinata tewas bunuh diri. Di sekolah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada yang tahu. Hanya ada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan pilu dari atas atap.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bego! Ngapain gue masih disini? Kalo sampe ada yang tau kan bisa gawat!"

Dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terbaring kaku di depan muka gedung.

"_Gadis yang malang. Hidup kesepian bahkan mati pun juga tak ada yang peduli. Ketahuilah, bunuh diri tu bukan suatu pilihan yang tepat. Itu namanya lari dari kenyataan. Sikap pengecut. Tapi itu semua adalah hakmu. Hak untuk memutuskan pilihanmu sendiri. Memilih kematian adalah sebuah keberanian. Walaupun agak menyakitkan..."_

**Begitulah akhir dari hidup seorang Hinata. Mati dengan tragis. Sesuai seperti keinginannya.**

— finnie —

Berakhir sudah! Pusing deh bikin fic kayak gini. Lebih enjoy bikin humor sih... XD

Saya akui, pembagian tokoh & karakter di fic ini kacau balau. Kok bisa-bisanya Kurenai jadi ibunya Hinata??? Image dinginnya Sasuke juga dibuang. Terus kenapa Hinata jadi nggak canggung + nggak pemalu ya?? Semua salah author alias salah saya. Mau protes lewat review? Boleh... tapi jgn kejem2...

Tapi review tetap saya tunggu. Sanoyara!!!!


End file.
